Fanon:Chloe Curious (Singles)
|siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Curious Family |roommates = Lola Curious, Pascal Curious, Vidcund Curious, Lazlo Curious, Crystal Curious, Tycho Curious, Dakota Curious |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Chloe Curious is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. She is the daughter of Pollination Technician Nine Smith and the late Glarn Curious, the younger twin sister of Lola Curious, the elder half-sister of Jenny Smith and Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo and Johnny and Jill Smith, the wife of Pascal Curious, and the auntie of Johnny and Jill Smith and Tycho and Dakota Curious. Chloe is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 1 day from being an Elder. A notable difference in my player stories is that Lola and Chloe Curious are considerably older than their pre-made counterparts. So they are now the older half-sisters of Jenny, Pascal and (in Chloe's case) Vidcund. The reason why I decided to age Lola and Chloe is because they were born first, as referenced in the storytelling images. Lola and Chloe are 19 and 27 days older than their respective pre-made counterparts. In my player stories Chloe moved into a house in Strangetown with her roommates Lola Curious, Erin Beaker, Kristen Loste and later Bella Goth. At the start of the game Chloe had taken a slight dislike to Erin and Kristen. Now all members of the Singles household are good friends. Early in the game Chloe got a job in the Business career along with her sister, though according to the latter's back story, the twins were intending to join the Political career which requires similar Skills. Months later Lola and Chloe moved in with the Curious Family after marrying their half-brothers Vidcund and Pascal respectively. Erin married General Buzz Grunt and moved in with the Grunt Family. Kristen fell in love and got married to Ajay Loner. Chloe has risen through the ranks of her career and has become a CEO. Her sister Lola has already become a Business Tycoon, and completed her Lifetime want. However Chloe's job performance is remarkable and she will probably get a promotion the next time she goes to work. So it's only a matter of time before Chloe completes her lifetime want as well. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *When Ripp and Buzz Grunt called in various residents of Strangetown, asking for help to persuade their father and elder brother to improve their attitudes, Chloe was one of the few who were supportive of running Tank and Buzz Grunt out of Strangetown as punishment for their domineering ways. PT9 flatly discouraged this idea, considering it "too harsh" and he also had a better solution to bring the two Grunts to their senses. *Despite Lola and Chloe's initial dreams to become politicians, Chloe isn't very interested in Politics, hinting that Lola probably talked her into it. *The headshot of Chloe that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Chloe has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure Sim, or possibly even a Popularity Sim. I will give her the Pleasure secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Unlike her sister Lola, Chloe had bad grades and got rejected from Private school. The Service career would probably have been a better choice than the Business career for Chloe, except that she and Lola got their jobs early in the game, probably by reading the newspapers. Because I have little to no recollection of having much choice over which jobs Lola and Chloe got, or memory that I directed them to read the newspapers to find jobs in-fact. So I wouldn't have known much about what jobs would have reflected Lola and Chloe's respective characters, because I wasn't familiar with members of the Singles family back in early 2012. Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)